


Necio

by oxiosa



Series: Latin Hetalia - Evento Promptatón [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Seca el par de lagrimones que ya amenazan por desbordarse de sus ojos, intenta aclarar el nudo que tiene atorado en la garganta. Es algo irónico y tonto, piensa, recordar la primera vez que se conocieron.☑ Día 9 del Evento Promptatón; Primer Encuentro





	Necio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.

Hace varios minutos que Martín lleva sentado en silencio en la pequeña habitación, que más que habitación parece enfermería, llena de ungüentos y medicamentos. Una brisa cálida y salada se cuela por la única y pequeña ventana, trae una bocanada de aire fresco allí donde la muerte se cierne palpable en un rincón, silenciosa y paciente. Martín, que ya tantas veces la ha visto y la resiente profundamente, la ignora empedernido como si así pudiese ahuyentarla, como si pudiese resguardar al anciano que postrado en la cama a su lado duerme respirando trabajosamente.

Ya casi no le queda tiempo. Martín puede sentirlo; como uno de los suyos, puede sentir la vida escapándosele con cada segundo que pasa.

Parece injusto, que haya llegado a esto. Que después de haberle visto ganar tanto, ahora Martín tenga que verlo morir sin nada. Que después de tanta grandeza todo termine así, en una triste habitación tan lejos su hogar. Martín observa al moribundo, intentado reconocer en aquel anciano y dolorido semblante al vigoroso hombre que una vez conoció. 

\- Usted se rió de mí cuando nos vimos – Martín murmura, para nadie en particular.

Martín no había sido más que un chiquillo por aquellas épocas. Había estado ansioso de conocerle, tanto así que había hecho cuanto estuvo en sus manos por verse lo más impactante y presentable posible. Sabía la impresión que la gente solía tener al conocerlo; después de todo, Martín por ese entonces no había sido más que apenas un niño, nada impresionante para la naturaleza de su esencia. Nadie esperaba encontrarse con un muchachito jovencito cuando introducían al orgulloso Virreinato del Río de la Plata. Martín estaba acostumbrado a ver la ansiedad de conocerlo volverse confusión, para concluir en decepción, y s e había prometido no defraudar a ese hombre, a demostrarle que realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo, la lucha, que él mucho más que un niño. Y el hombre que tanto había anhelado conocer por sus promesas de lucha y libertad se había reído de él,  _ en sus narices _ \- y sólo y exclusivamente de  _ él _ , porque no se había reído ni de Capitanía de Chile ni de Virreinato del Perú cuando les había conocido años más tarde, Martín no había podido evitar notar con cierto recelo y despecho.

Seca el par de lagrimones que ya amenazan por desbordarse de sus ojos, intenta aclarar el nudo que tiene atorado en la garganta. Es algo irónico y tonto, piensa, recordar la primera vez que se conocieron.

\- Usted no era lo que me había imaginado.

Martín se sobresalta con aquel susurro frágil que interrumpe la quietud. Alza la vista, y se encuentra con que los ojos opacos del anciano están abiertos, que lo miran fijamente de forma poco natural teniendo en cuenta su ceguera.

Martín abre la boca para responder, pero no encuentra su voz. Tiene tanto para decir, y no sabe por dónde empezar. Quiere darle las gracias, quiere decirle lo importante que ha sido para él y que lo siente, y también quiere decir,  _ si, ya sé. Ya sé que no era lo que usted se había imaginado. Ya sé que todos esperan algo mucho más grande que yo.  _ Pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, y de todas formas no parece importar. No cuando el hombre moribundo toma aire, y continua;

\- Reí - dice con dificultad - porque en el instante en el que le vi, supe que fui un necio. Si usted no hubiese sido más que un simple niño por ese entonces, no me hubiese necesitado a mí en un principio.

La respuesta le saca a Martín un respingo, lo hace temblar por dentro y fuera. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas que ya no se molesta en limpiar, y ríe. El anciano le sonríe entonces, tan debil y fragil todavía, y estira una mano huesuda y temblorosa que Martín toma sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Esperaba volver a verle una última vez antes de irme - dice el anciano con voz ronca, y cierra sus ojos con cansancio.

Martín se ríe bajito, estirando la boca en una sonrisa para evitar delatar el temblor de sus labios. 

\- Yo también, General - admite.

El reloj marcar las tres en punto cuando Martín se despide de la familia que tan gentilmente le regaló el tiempo que no tenían para despedirse. Es con la última campanada que la puerta se cierra a espaldas de Martín y el corazón de Martín se oprime en su pecho mientras siente en carne propia como el General deja escapar un último suspiro allá en su habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> El 17 de agosto de 1850 falleció José Francisco de San Martín y Matorras, libertador Argentina, Chile y Perú, a la edad de 72 años en una habitación alquilada en la ciudad costera de Boulogne-sur-Mer, Francia. Se dice que a la hora de su muerte, los relojes se detuvieron tras dar sus campanadas y quedaron marcando las tres de la tarde. En su testamento, prohibió la realización de funerales, y expresó que desearía que su corazón fuese sepultado en Buenos Aires.


End file.
